total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Fitz
Fitz is a contestant on Total Drama Tumblr. He is seen to have a major attitude and is quite a bit of a sexist at times. He has brown hair that falls over his right eye and tannish skin. It is unknown whether this is from his race or fom being out in the sun. He has bright blue eyes and a nail shoved through his left ear lobe. He wears a gray hoodie, jeans and checkered shoes. Tumblr He is the second member of team Loose Lips, and upon arriving on the island, Chris makes a hint that he's a bit clumsy. He flirts with Rosie and later describes the island as "babe central". He easily picks fights and argues quite a bit. His team members talk about him regularily in the confessional, however, what they say is most often unpleasant. In the challenge later on, he attempts to start an alliance with Jack, however, he gets no response. He flirts with Rosie again and, was called out by his entire team when they had to give up a member. He was last seen with his team glaring at him after they got second place. He appears to be aware of how much he disgusts the others. In the second episode, he appeared to have no problem getting up at a hilariously early time of day to participating in the challenge. Rosie grabbed his nail ear, which he hated. He was not easily scared, and only screamed when Claire fell and landed on his "Jewels". His team won, which was good. In the third episode, he was kissed by Dylan, which they both ended up on the grounded coughing because of. He had little to no problem getting naked on international TV, which causes many to question his character. (not) His team won the challenge (sort of) and he was safe. In the episode Cooking For Animals, Fitz is assigned to catch a bird. He first helps Monica nab a porcupine, which ended with quills in his face and pain on his mind. Later in the confessional he reveals he likes animals, but they hate him. He reveals he has a new pet porcupine, that thinks he's cool. He grabs a duck violently to the shock of his his teammates, and was almost right after crapped on by a predatorial bird. In the 5th episode, he is seen telling Dylan and Josh about a ghost he saw in the woods. Dylan agrees with Fitz about the ghost while Josh appears in denial (it ain't just a river, y'know). After the lights turn back on, Fitz is seen standing when he was originally sitting, hinting to a bit of surprise. He states in the confessional he believes Chris is faking the challenge, and that he's not scared, even though the slightest coo from his porcupine, Squirt, states clearly that he is indeed incredibly freaked out. In the challenge (find the missing contestants of course. Even though it was stated clearly that he didn't really want to), he teams up with Eddie and Dylan. Upon entering a room, he does not appear to be all that frightened until a figure with an axe appears and the three boys hide, Dylan and Fitz ending up in the grandfather clock together until the figure leaves. He appeared to be quite annoyed when he found out that the contestants were faking it for immunity. Even more when he found that Mal wasn't really back. In the confessional, he talks about how he hates Eddie for being so in love with Lev. Friends/Family Friends: Lev (ended), Dylan, Jack Enemies: Most likely everyone else. His family is spoken of quite often, he apperently has to live with 4 older brothers (most likely quadruplets) and 2 adult cousins of an unsaid gender that love to see him cry. This very family is probably the reason he is sexist and cold. This is proven in the confessional when he states that "living with 4 older brothers and 2 older cousins that love to see you cry really does somethin' to ya." One of his brother appears to be named Dennis, and, due to a certain confessional, he speaks spanish. This has almost sealed the fact that Fitz is hispanic, even though his name is German. Trivia *His name originated from Fitz & The Tantrums, it was originally Shane. *His appearance, not counting the clothes, strikingly resembles that of Peter Parker in Spider Man 3 when the symbiote took over. *His relations with Lev make him and her the only two current competetors who knew eachother before Total Drama. *He is a big fan of Fitz & The Tantrums, or, as in the TD Universe "Tifz & The Hissy Fits". Tifz is Fitz with the T and F switched and could be short for Tiffany, a Hissy Fit is another word for Tantrum. *It is mentioned that he was a troubled child by TDOC-CO, a major TDT OC Critic. This is supported by a buttload of evidence, and, the creator of Fitz has confirmed TDOC-CO's theory to be true. *Fitz is the only contestant to befriend a porcupine. Said porcupine is one of the only two mentioned porcupines in the show. The first is the one Fitz caught, and the second is Squirt. *Fitz is similar to Alejandro in some ways, except the girls Fitz flirts with almost never show interest. They both appear to have large families that possibly made them so cold, and they're both tanned. *He appears to be the only contestant with an eating disorder.